


Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow

by Aprilinparis92 (palombaggia)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Harvey is awesome, M/M, Mike is sooo cute, Skiing, Tumblr: marveysecretsanta, also vertigo in chair lift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palombaggia/pseuds/Aprilinparis92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey loves skiing.<br/>Mike not so much<br/>Luckily, Harvey is very persuasive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sal_si_puedes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/gifts), [TheDevilsDuchess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilsDuchess/gifts).



> Written for our amazing mods on Tumblr, Aqua and Erin.  
> Thanks for organizing MarveySecretSanta!  
> Based on an amazing Art post from Lassemasse on Tumblr.  
> Thank you so much for this wonderful inspiration.

 

« Noooo » Mike whined, languidly brushing Harvey’s thigh with his fingertips “ I don’t wanna-”

« We’re not having this conversation » Harvey said « We’re all going together, it’s a tradition at the firm »

« But- » Mike started « You know I hate- »

Harvey leaned in for a long, hot kiss, hoping it would shut Mike on the subject.

I _t didn’t._

« You guys are all very good skiers. I don’t know shit about skiing » Mike pouted.

  
I know what’s gonna happen. You guys will have a good time and everybody’s gonna make fun of me- »

« _Nope_ » Harvey smiled. « No one will make fun of you under my watch. Besides, I plan on staying with you the whole time to teach you. I’m a very good ski instructor. I taught Louis. Can you imagine? He’s doing great now »

Mike was stunned.

« You _taught_ Louis? To ski? »

« I did Rookie . And he loves it now. He will never look as gracious as I, of course, but for someone who started in his late thirties, he’s quite impressive. In fact, this ski week end is the only moment where Louis and I agree on everything. The restaurants, the slopes…everything. That in itself is something you should see. »

Mike shrugged, pensive. He had seen the videos, of course, Donna had a whole bunch of them.

Harvey was a phenomenal skier. Donna and Jessica too. They all practised skiing at an early age, except Louis.

But Louis looked extremely at ease on the slopes now.

  
Rachel was also pretty perfect, her parents owned a chalet in Vermont somewhere.

« I can’t Harvey » Mike sighed. « Even if I wanted to try- _which I don’t_ \- there are other problems- »

« Like what? » Harvey asked, patient.

They’ve been through this little charade already. So far, Harvey never forced Mike to join them ( although Jessica _insisted_ loudly).

But this year Havey had put his foot down.

« We’re married now, Mike, for God’s sake. Besides, I would love to share something I really like with you. It’ll be fun. I promise »

Harvey spooned behind Mike, peppering kisses on the other man’s neck. He circled Mike’s waist with his arm, murmuring soft words of encouragement.

« Look, I get that you never had the chance to learn because Gramm’s couldn’t afford to take you skiing. But we’re married now and I want to spoil you and show you all these things- »

« I can’t take a chair lift » Mike blurted out « I tend to get very dizzy »

« That’s ok » Harvey chuckled, his tongue caressing Mike’s earlobe “ You’ll just have to close your eyes and hold my hand. You’ll get some intense kissing for the whole ride as a reward”

Mike had to admit this sounded like the best cure against vertigo ever.

« I don’t have any skiing outfit » Mike ventured « And since we’re supposed to leave tomorrow, we don’t have time to- »

« Tssk tssk » Harvey mused « I already covered that part. I bought you everything. Including shoes and skis. The skis are waiting for you at the chalet, though, to save the inconvenience of transport »

Mike grumbled something inintelligle in the pillow.

« Stop sulking, baby » Harvey cajoled « just trust me on this one, ok? »

« What if I break a leg? » Mike muttered, still nervous about the whole thing.

« No chance » Harvey assured « and think about all the nice things I’ll do for you if you accept to come with me »

« Like what? » Mike asked, suspicious

« Hmm » Harvey sing songed « Let’s see. Hot cocoa in bed every morning followed by awesome sex. Wonderful massage every afternoon when we come back, also followed by more awesome sex. And a night, when everyone is asleep, sweet love making in front of the fire place »

Mike shivered at the thought.

« Sex three times a day? Old man? » Mike grinned « You sound very sure of yourself »

« I am » Harvey whispered, his hands tracing slow circles on Mike’s lower back « Just look at you. I could fuck you all day if you let me »

« What if we get caught » Mike stuttered « In front of the fire place, I mean »

Harvey burst out laughing.

« Trust me, _we won’t_. They all sleep like logs when we’re in Aspen »

 

The End

Link to Lassemasse on A03  <http://archiveofourown.org/users/Leilerin>


End file.
